This invention relates generally to control systems and more particularly to movable barrier control systems.
Many control systems are known in the art, including control systems for use with movable barriers such as, for example, garage doors. Many such control systems must be calibrated to a given installed setting in order to better accommodate physical influences that can vary from installation to installation. Some control systems provide a human interface to allow an operator to make the appropriate calibration settings. Other systems utilize sensors and/or processing capability to automatically sense the relevant physical influences and then use such information to automatically calibrate the control system to the particular setting.
Automatic calibration can greatly facilitate ease of installation and operation, contributing to cost effective efficiency, efficacy, and safety. Unfortunately, at least for some applications (such as, for example, moveable barrier operators), automatic calibration often does not provide the calibration most suited to a particular setting. Furthermore, even if properly calibrated in the first instance, the appropriate calibration settings may change over time as the physical conditions change (due to, for example, friction and wear, age, temperature, maintenance, temporary (or permanent) physical impingements, and so forth).